Heavy In Your Arms
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: ...he could clearly, even after a year of them being together, remember perfectly, every detail, every moan they made, every breath and kiss they shared, the feel of their bodies touching... ZATR one-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**_Heavy In Your Arms_**

_I was a heavy heart to carry,_

_My beloved was weighed down._

_My arms around his neck,_

_My fingers laced a crown._

_I was a heavy heart to carry,_

_But he never let me down._

_And when he held me in his arms,_

_My feet never touched the ground._

_- Florence + The Machine, "Heavy In Your Arms"_

* * *

><p>It seemed to Zim that every human's first time making love was romantic in just setting, just in exterior, only where it happens. The connection between a human male and a human female during sex was simply just a fantasy being played out for their simple needs and desires; sure, they would tell themselves it was special, but really, the human male would be thinking of another woman while mating with his human mate, while the female would know deep down that maybe she was with the wrong man; no connection, whatsoever. <p>

At least, that's how Zim saw it. 

Irkens were even more completely different from humans when it came to sex with their partner. Irkens who happened to find their 'eternal' mate, similar to a 'husband' or 'wife' on Earth, their romantic connection would leave a lasting impression in their memories, especially if it was their first time. An Irken male didn't need a fancy bed or romantic dinner to show their mate they cared about them. It was all in the connections they made during their 'time' together. A single sigh, a light blush of a cheek, a kiss... Any little signal to show that both of them were enjoying the passion they shared was all that was needed, sometimes without words being spoken. 

Though love and almost all emotion was labeled a "defective trait" on Irk, defective irkens living on other planets or even Irkens on Irk who kept their romantic thoughts secretly to themselves while still trying to blend in normally with everyone else, would secretly, after a certain amount of time, have a secret ceremony with their partner. A male Irken, just like male humans on Earth, would propose to their female mate, and the two would have a quiet little ceremony called 'The Eternal Vows", or as it's called on Earth: A wedding. Instead of proposing with a ring, the male Irken would propose with only his true word, again, there was no need for the use of items to show love when it came to Irkens, even if it was flattering. At the ceremony, instead of exchanging rings to wear, the male Irken and the female Irken would be branded on their left wrist with their mate's initial as to prove they were each other's, and each other's only. Then they would exchange a kiss, just like a wedding on Earth... 

Zim remembered, as he stood, reminiscing, in the middle of one of rooms down below under the ground of his base, his first time with Tak, their first time together. He stared, across the room that he called the "making stuff room", at a certain part of the floor, a specific part that he could clearly, even after a year of them being together, remember perfectly, every detail, every moan they made, every breath and kiss they shared, the feel of their bare bodies touching... He remembered it all, perfectly. If he had to say so himself, he would agree that it was romantic. Maybe not to most humans who use objects to show affection, but to other Irkens, they'd probably agree. 

The only thing he could not remember clearly was how it started. He could only remember being down in the "making stuff room", trying to rebuild Tak's ship that Dib finally gave back quickly before Tak could kick his ass. Zim had been standing before it, wrench in hand, uniformed covered in dirt from the undercarriage that had stuck there when the ship crashed six years before in Dib's backyard. He hadn't been able to figure out what exactly was wrong with it, and stood there simply, wondering to himself if there was a hidden problem that would take even more months to fix, or if it was so broken beyond repair that it was unfixable. 

As he stood in front of the ship, a pair of arms had started to wrap themselves around his waist as someone kissed his cheek from behind, a hand moving up to stroke one of his antenna softly, making him bite his lip to hold back a moan from escaping. "T-Tak?" He had stuttered, trying to keep his voice steady as the hand on his antenna stayed, keeping the stroking motion. He had never felt so much pleasure pulsating through his entire body, not just because his antenna, the most sensitive part of an Irken's body, was being stroked so softly, but because he knew his mate was the one inflicting the pleasure on him. "What are you doing?" He turned around in her grasp to get a better look at her. 

Never in their entire relationship that had only been going on for a couple of months at the time, had he stared into her eyes and saw the gleam of lust sparkle so brightly in her eyes, those large, almost intoxicating purple eyes that he would just let his soul sink into with their beauty. He knew then without her answering that, while he had been trying to repair her ship, that she randomly, after much thinking, was ready for him to take her away. Just like that. 

She hadn't answered, but instead, moved her hand that had been on his antenna and placed it on his cheek, wiping off some dirt. She stared at him for a few moments, almost hesitant for a brief moment as she leaned in. She paused, her face inches from his face, their breaths warming one another's faces, before she smiled to herself, officially ready, the only piece of hesitation gone as she pressed her lips against his, savoring his taste as he opened his mouth, letting her inside as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. 

He gently brought himself down on the floor, laying somewhat awkwardly on his back, with Tak on top of him. His hands roamed her slender back as her hands held his face, their reptile-like tongues twirling around in each other's mouths like a dance. 

She had then stopped, sitting up on top of him, her hands immediately going down to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it off him rather roughly, almost in a hurry. He had chuckled at her attempts, sitting up so that she could get his shirt off him. She yanked his shirt up, pulling over his head before throwing it to the side. She leaned back to get a better look at her mate, shirtless. She had noticed the faint scars that were decorating his chest, a sign of many battles he had fought in back in the Academy. She had let her eyes roam his bare upper body, noticing how much muscular he really was. He wasn't super buff and ripped like those human males that took some drug called 'steroids', he was thin, like most Irkens were, but he was lean and fit, his chest and upper arms toned to nearly perfection, making it evident that he had trained long and hard back in the early days... 

She really liked what she saw. 

She licked her lips then, ready to pounce on him completely. She crawled back on top of him, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to undress her. But because it was Zim, it took him awhile before he realized what she wanted. "Ohhhh!" He had exclaimed loudly, "I get it!" 

Tak rolled her eyes in a playful manner, but made no attempt to sit up. 

He brought his hands up, but stopped when he noticed that Tak wasn't getting up. "Ehh... Tak?" 

"Yes?" Her breath had been heavy with anticipation. 

"Do you want me to...?" Zim brought his hands up towards the collar of her uniform, hesitating. He didn't want to rip her uniform and get her angry. He really didn't want to mess up this moment. 

"Just rip it off," She replied immediately, her breath hot and heavy. "Rip it off, Zim!" It had been a command he had to obey. 

Without another word, Zim grabbed the collar of her uniform with both his hands, ripping it off without any problems. Just like she had done, he threw her ripped uniform to the side, then easily removed her bra, throwing that to the side as well, before staring, eyes wide, at his mate, her chest now unclothed. 

"Holy Irk..." He stuttered aloud, his cheeks turning a light shade of green at the sight of his rather busty mate. 

It wasn't just her breasts that had caught his attention, but her figure. She wasn't a petite female, but instead, was tall and lean like he now was, and instead of being stick thin, she had the body of a real female, hips and sizable breasts, the most perfect of assets to any male. Beautiful from head to toe; Absolutely perfect. 

It had been then he knew, by staring back into her eyes as his hands roamed her slender back, that he was the luckiest Irken in the Universe. Period. 

She felt the same. 

After a few moments, Tak moved her hands down to the hem of his pants, making him chuckle nervously to himself, his cheeks flushing even darker than before. He had felt rather embarrassed about how she would react to him being completely naked, but realized, really, it was what he wanted, and he knew it was what she wanted, too. 

She stared at him. "Do you want me to?" 

Zim nodded, letting out a shuddering breath of his own anticipation as it crept up his spine. "Go ahead." 

She nodded in return, her hand reaching for the zipper that had been near the hem of his pants. Carefully, a little more hesitant than before, she pulled the zipper down, pulling his pants off him completely. She stared briefly, a blush coming over her features as well. "Wow..." 

"Yeah, I know." _Time to put in the Zim charm,_ he had thought to himself at the time. "It amazes you, yes?" 

"Y-Yeah," she replied quietly, her breathing quick. After a moment of staring, she had glanced up at Zim, and smirked. "Your turn." 

Finally, once Zim had taken off her pants, all their clothing laid in a pile a couple feet away from them. With Tak now fully on top of him again, she leaned in, brushing her lips across his cheek, giving him a nod for him to enter her completely. 

Without any hesitation, he did. 

After that, it had been like music was being made between the two of them, sweet, sweet music. They solely focused on each other, and only each other, as their bare bodies kept the rhythm, their hearts that they always told themselves didn't exist, after years of being taught to never feel any emotion, made a combined melody of an emotion they never thought they would ever feel, let alone share with only each other: 

Love. 

It seemed impossible, they, together seemed impossible, but really, -as Tak traced her lips across his chest, over his old wounds from battle, and as he traced his tongue over her neck and up her jawbone, his hands roaming her nude body, trying to get a feel of the beauty that she was-, they knew. They were together, they were mates, meaning that if they were possible... 

That anything could be possible. 

Zim wasn't sure when their first time ended, all he remembered, as he smiled to himself at the memory, was them both lying on the cold floor of the "making stuff room". Tak had her head on his chest, while Zim held her close, the warmth of their bodies having been all they had needed. She felt so heavy in his arms, and figured that it must have been her heart that was weighing her down against the Irken she once hated.

_I'm so heavy…_

_Heavy in your arms._

As their breathing slowed and their heartbeats came back to a normal pace, Tak had turned her head to look up at Zim, and had said those words, "I love you." Tak, the female that had originally wanted Zim dead, wanted to seek out revenge when he ruined her life fifty-six years before, was saying the words Zim thought he'd never hear, words that didn't matter to him before, but... When she said it, only when she said it, those words meant everything to him. 

Zim stayed silent for a few moments, having realized that, he had never said those words to her. She had said it many times to him, but he never responded. He loved her, he did, but those words 'I love you' were still difficult for him to say, and he hated himself for the fact he could never tell her that he felt the same way for her. But... She had given herself to him, and he had given himself to her in a moment of passion and love. 

He had then let out a breath. He had been ready to say it, those words that he never thought he would say, to the girl that meant most to him: 

"I love you, too, Tak..." 

He had meant it more than anything, and in that moment, Tak knew. She felt an invisible weight lift itself off her as he said those words. 

Even after that night, every time they had sex, it was still the same; magical and memorable to the both of them. 

It was always special.

_Heavy…_

_I'm so heavy in your arms…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this idea to write a ZaTR smut one-shot came into mind, at 10:00 at night on a school night... thus this was born! :D yay for sex! XD**

**Anyway, I really wanted to write just one single one-shot for Zim and Tak... and what better way to reward my readers/reviewers then a ZATR smut one-shot? ;) There isn't many ZATR smuts that I could find... I mean there was one, but then it disappeared. So I decided to write my own.**

**I think the song "Heavy in Your Arms" by one of my all-time favorite singers Florence Welch of Florence + The Machine, fits ZATR, PERFECTLY. Thus I named this one-shot after the song. :D**

**Yes, I know I gave Tak boobs and I gave Zim a dick, but... Come on, it's fan-fiction! Plus, how else are they supposes to have sex? **

**Eh, I dunno...**

**Btw, I am working on the next chapter of both "Emotions" and "Parenthood". I am also working on a new story called "Where is my mind", which is a cleaned-up, newer, different version of an old story of mine. For any of you that read my old story, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Read, review and enjoy! ;D**


End file.
